Winged One
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: Leon has been looking for D for over a year now. Finally he has arrived in Japan, before he goes looking for D finds a certain shop with a certain demensional witch. What could she want with him? And what's a Winged One anyway? Leon/D later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PetShop of Horrors nor do I own XXXholic. I make no money from writing this.

This is a petshop of horrors fanfiction with Leon being the main character. It crosses over with xxxHolic in the beginning but only then.

This also has a high probability of becoming a Leon/D pairing. It's leading towards that right now but it won't happen for a while. This is more a Leon story. Also I might add a bit Leon/T-chan for fun. It could be as a pairing or just a friendship thing. Don't know yet.

* * *

"Damn it I missed him again!"

Leon screamed out into his complimentary hotel pillow. He was in a small hotel in Hong Kong, he had only arrived here in the early morning, he had all but ran all the way to the cities Chinatown.

Which was a hard thing to do since the whole country was a Chinatown since it was _in_ China.

Flipping onto his back he looked up at the ceiling with sightless eyes.

He had once again managed to miss D, this time it seemed by three months. Calling it frustrating would have been a huge understatement. Leon felt like he could go on his own homicidal spree with the pent up anger he was feeling.

Letting out a breath Leon felt the anger wash away, a wave of tiredness and depression overtaking him.

It was hard to believe that it had already been over a year since he had quite his job and packed a single bag filled with essentials before plane hopping all over the world after a wicked-evil-spiteful-beautiful-tea loving Chinese man who had left Leon with so many questions.

Questions that he wanted answered.

To be honest he was only using Chris's picture as an excuse to see the pet shop man again. Not that it was a good excuse it was pretty pitiful even to Leon.

Blowing out a steam breath he turned onto his side.

To be honest… and he was honestly tired enough to be honest with himself if not with others right now… he missed it all. The feeling that he got every day when he walked into the shop after a hard day at work, bringing D his custom box of sweets and cakes, greeting Chris who would come running for a hug from his big brother, getting bite by that goat-dog, petting the cute little raccoon... being able to sit down on those stiff but comfortable couches and have D serve him some grade-A tea… bickering and nagging and talking and playing and…

Leon felt a sob rise in his throat, he tired to stifle it but it wouldn't be stopped. Once he let it out more followed close behind. It was just too much…

Leon cried into the pillow below his head, trying at least to be quiet he stuffed his face into the damp fabric.

---

Splashing cold water on his burning face felt good.

After crying for a couple of hours Leon had tired himself out enough to fall into a fitful nap.

Waking up the next morning feeling like shit Leon got to work getting ready for the day.

Taking a shower and shaving the three day stubble gave him a new fresh look- if one ignored the heavy black bags under his eyes or the pale shallow of his skin.

Hey at least his hair looked grease free and he didn't smell like last weeks Chinese takeout.

Picking up his worn travel bag he walked out of the room. Inwardly thinking of were the Count could be now. It would more then likely be a country close by, but knowing his luck D could be in America again and Leon wouldn't know about it.

But he wouldn't give up, even if he had to chase D all over the world for the rest of his life, he would never ever give up. Not until he found him and beat his ass for leaving without a goodbye…

Digging into his well of determination Leon heaved his bag higher on his shoulder before walking off with a grim expression on his face.

One thing was for sure, he wouldn't want to be D when he found him. Because if he thought the fireworks he had saw with D before were awesome and powerful. Then the fireworks that were due to show when he caught up with the pet shop would have dangerously explosive qualities.

* * *

If you think Leon is being a bit OOC because he was crying take a minute and think about it. Who wouldn't cry in that situation!? He was tired and very worn out and even guys can feel overwhelmed. Besides his leg might have been hurting him!

Please Review I need some feedback to see if people want to read more or if I should just give up while I'm ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Aww only one review?? Well Thanks Blood-Fire-Dragon! I can always count on you at least!!

---

"So… this is Japan huh?"

Looking around at the tall buildings around him, Leon tried to find it in himself to be impressed but after visiting most of the major cities of the world Japan wasn't that different.

Still… the sushi would be awesome.

He had arrived in Tokyo, Japan about a day ago and instead of hurrying to the nearest Chinatown he had decided to take it a bit easy this time.

He'd learned from trial and error that rushing only set to upset him in the end when he failed to inquire what he sought. He had slept the day away in a capsule hotel instead.

Which he had to say… capsule hotels? Ingenious really, he only wished that they had those back home as well.

Right now he was wondering around, sightseeing a bit before he set himself up for disappointment.

Something had been nagging at him in the back of his mind for a while now but he had mostly successfully buried it in the back of his mind.

But for some reason the thing was rearing its ugly head and whacking him with a bat. A metal one at that.

When D left… he had told Leon that humans didn't-wouldn't-couldn't have the privilege of staying on the boat that made up the pet shop. Human beings were too destructive of a race to be allowed onto the peaceful ark.

Only kami and animals.

It had been burning in the back of Leon's mind, leaving him with an unreasonable feeling of shame- at himself and his race.

Which was just plain stupid of course-why should he feel shame and doubt and a bunch of negative emotions for his own species?!

But that didn't stop him from feeling it. He had cursed D and his grandfather and father and even the freaky-goat… but it still didn't stop the feelings of disgust he felt whenever he so much as looked a person in the eyes nowadays.

The thing was… he was human.

An unwelcome, crude, unforgivable human.

Something that D and the rest of the shop would never accept back-if they ever had before that was.

Letting out a depressive sigh Leon walked down a quite street. After being in the crushing streets of the shopping district the silence was most welcome.

After a few months of traveling he had developed a hate to crowds in general. Just the thought of packed sweaty people pushing and shoving-ew.

He began to appreciate the beauty of the world around him as time went by. After visiting and traveling to less civilized places Leon began to look more forward to clean wide spaces then the musky dirty cities that he had to visit as well.

As he traveled he noticed that no matter what country he was in most cities were the same. Sure the language was different and the people had different characteristics but the similarities were blaring.

Loud. Rude. And Many.

No wonder the Count had disliked him and his loud accusations.

It was beginning to become evening. The sun was dipping in the horizon causing the sky to look like it was painted with bold colors of orange and red with hints of yellow and pink.

Blues were hinting too in the sky showing that the sunset wasn't going to last that much longer.

Walking past a wooden fence Leon stopped.

He didn't know why but… he turned to look at the open archway.

For some reason it didn't strike him as strange that a small building that looked more like an old fashion architecture ancestral home was housed between two concrete work buildings that seemed on the verge of falling apart.

He could make out voices, they weren't loud enough for him to tell the words apart but they seemed to be coming from around the house just out of his sight.

Leon hesitated, his body was telling him to go in but his common sense was telling him that it would be very rude to just walk onto someone else's property.

'_Why do I want to intrude anyway? This feeling…it kind of feels like that feeling I got when I first meet D… magic.'_

Shaking his head Leon made a point of turning his body around to walk away from the strange building. But even as he did that he found that he couldn't lift his own feet to move.

"What the…?"

"Oh hey are you coming in or not?"

Leon startled as a young voice sounded behind him in the direction of the gate. Turning back around he spotted a young man holding a old fashion broom with a cleaning rag tied around his head.

Before replying Leon studied him. The boy couldn't have been more then 16 or so. He was very skinny and wiry, his black hair had an interesting cowlick that Leon couldn't help but internally scoff at. A pair of wire-thin glasses were perched a narrow nose.

But the thing that caught Leon's attention was his eyes. They had immediately reminded him of D. Only this boy's eyes had one blue eye and one bronze instead of D's purple and gold.

"Excuse me I asked you if you were going to come in or not? If you're here to see Yuko I suggest you hurry up. She's already on her eighth glass of sake."

"Ummm…"

Leon kicked himself mentally. He couldn't think of an excuse for why he was hanging around the entrance without sounding like a weirdo.

The boy's face which had altered between annoyed and polite suddenly cleared up with surprise and understanding.

"Oh I get it… you suddenly found yourself here and for some reason you're drawn to the shop right?"

"Um yea kinda… this place is a shop?"

The boy's smile was much warmer and had a sympathy feel to it as if the boy knew what he was feeling.

"Yes this is Yuko's shop. It's a… well it's an all purpose store really. She sells wishes."

Leon raised a skeptically eyebrow.

"…Wishes?"

The boy grimaced.

" I know it sounds like a scam or something like that but you coming here was inevitable, or that's at least what Yuko's always telling me."

"Right…"

"Please just come in and see for yourself I mean… what do you have to lose?"

Leon stopped to think about it. He didn't really have anything to lose, it was already late in the evening and he didn't really have any plans to find D in the dark so why not? At least he might get a laugh out of it and the boy seemed like a nice sort of kid. Kind of like an older Chris really.

That last thought was what decided him.

"Ok why not."

The boy grinned and turned around to lead him inside.

As soon as Leon walked through the gateway he felt a shiver of something overtake him. It was like walking through a cool thin waterfall. The feeling was chilling yet at the same time very refreshing.

Leon let himself unconsciously smile as he followed the young boy towards the voices that filled the air.

---

Come on people review. I'm only asking for a word or two nothing too strainous! ^^'


	3. Chapter 3

Wow so many reviews. I'm honestly surprised. But very happy! Thank you everyone who reviewed!!

I just wanted to warn you that the xxxHolic part of this story will be ending soon. Which is why I didn't put this story in the crossover category. Some of the characters might make some appearances from time too time but this is a Petshop of Horrors story. I have XXXholic in here because of two reasons. One because it's awesome. Two because I need someone to help Leon out. To discover himself and to find D.

I hope that helps people that are asking me why I have this in the PSOH category instead of the crossover category.

Remember that this will become YAOI later. Nothing too hard core but it will be there.

---

As Leon turned the corner of the house he had to stop and stare. He had been walking only a few steps behind the boy that he only just realized he didn't even know the name of.

A beautiful woman wearing a very loose kimono was lounging on a huge wicker chair drinking out of a small sake cup. Her long dark hair spread around her causing it to almost seem alive. Two young girls were standing onto one side of the woman. They almost gauged as much attention as the woman, one was all pink and white with bright pink hair and cute angel wings. The other was all blue and white. Long blue hair with little black devil wings made her outfit. It was like they were made to be opposites.

The young girls were playing with some type of black plushie toy.

The boy didn't seem to have noticed that Leon was no longer following him because he kept on walking until he was standing in front of the woman.

Even from were he was standing Leon could practically feel the disapproval the boy was radiating at the woman, or more specifically the alcohol bottles that was laying around the floor of the lady.

Leon would bet that they weren't there before the boy had left.

"I leave for FIVE minutes and you've already gone through FOUR bottles!! I don't even what to think how many the freaking meat bun has gone though!! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

The woman looked with unimpressed eyes to the fuming young man in front of her. A smirk started to twitch on her face as she continued to stare at the increasingly angry boy.

"Ahh! Watanuki it seems that I've run out of sake would you be a good boy and go fetch me some of that sweet wine in the storage room? I suddenly have the urge to drink something sweet."

Leon winched, even if he only meet the young man a few minutes ago he could tell that that wasn't something to say and judging by the steam rolling out of the boy's ears he was in for a show.

But before the boy who he now knew was named Watanuki could explode in an impressive show of anger the woman's face suddenly went serious. The boy noticed it right away and stopped.

"Watanuki would you please show our guest to the meeting room? I'm afraid I'm not quite presentable enough to be in the presence of a Winged One."

Leon wondered if he looked as lost and confused as the boy.

The boy just turned to look at Leon and shrugged as if to say 'What can you do?'

Leon snickered and nodded his head in understanding. That woman took mysterious way to seriously. Much like someone else he use to know.

"Sorry about that she could get a little difficult at times. By the way my name is Watanuki Kimihiro I'm a part time worker here and you are?"

"It's alright Watanuki-san I use to know someone very much like her years ago. My name is Orcot Leon."

Leon gave a very awkward bow while Watanuki gave a much more graceful one in return.

"If you'll follow me I'll take you to the meeting room and make us some tea. Despite Yuko's outrageous outfits she surprisingly gets ready quite fast."

Leon just nodded and followed Watanuki into the house through a side door. Taking off his shoes before walking inside Leon was lead through tasteful decorated rooms before they got into a huge room that only had a table and two chairs in it. It was more then vaguely intimidating.

"Why don't you have a seat? I'll go get you some tea. Do you have any preferences?"

Leon sat down in one of the chairs and turned to look at the boy.

"Umm…if you have any authentic chi tea that would be nice."

"I'm sure we have something like that."

Watanuki nodded his head and walked out of the room.

Now that Leon was alone he finally had the time to realize what the hell he was doing.

'_Why am I even here? I don't know what kind of scam or hocus these people are doing, still… the boy was right. It wasn't like I had much else to do right now other then find a place to stay the night. Maybe I can get directions from this Yuko chick about the nearest Chinatown. Then at least this won't be a waste of time. Hmm… you know that woman's kind of hot. Too bad I can tell that she's off her rocker. You got to feel sorry for that poor kid having to work with an alcoholic.'_

Leon rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned it seemed that for the last few months he had been getting sleeper and sleeper. It was like no matter how much he slept it was never enough. Leon had even entertained the idea of going to a hospital and getting a CAT scan of his brain. Just too check to see if he didn't have any sort of sickness or something.

Looking up Leon had just enough time to catch sight of two pair of eyes staring at him through a crack in the sliding doors before they disappeared.

Leon smiled ruefully it seemed that those young kids were curious of him. He didn't mind really it was kind of cute.

Finally after waiting another ten minutes Watanuki came back in with a tea cart. Just as he set down a steaming cup in front of Leon and on the opposite side of the table the sliding door opened.

Leon turned his attention to the door and felt his mouth drop.

Seriously that woman could give world class models a run for their money… and win with a land slide vote.

Yuko was wearing a kimono that was different shades of blue and green. It looked like she was wearing shimmering flowing water instead of fabric.

Her long hair was up in some kind of topknot and she had some very expensive jewelry on herself as well.

Watanuki seemed use to this kind of sight though because all he did was send his employer a dirty expired look and bowed out of the room taking the cart with him.

"While I appreciate your admiration of my person I think it would be quaint to get to business don't you Mr. Orcot?"

Leon was startled out his daze as he coughed in embarrassment .

"Ah yes of course Yuko-san."

"Oh you can just call me Yuko."

"Alright Yuko."

Yuko just smiled causing Leon to feel a chill. It was just like D's smile… the one he wore just as he presented a seemingly harmless pet to a customer…

Never mind that that customer was all too often found dead the next day.

"So… your assistant told me that you sold wishes?"

Leon tired to keep the skepticism from showing from his voice but sadly it was not too be.

Luckily though Yuko didn't take offense to his tone, in fact if Leon wanted to be honest with himself it looked more like she was amused that he didn't believe.

'_Oh boy something tells me I just got myself in a heap of trouble.'_

The cat ate the canry grin didn't help his train of thought either.

---

Oh I have a new poll on my profile page. Nothing to do with this story or anything. But it was just something I was wondering about. Please feel free and go check it out. I'm really curious to see what choices people will make.

Review.

Or I will die a horrible death and haunt the net for the rest of your life causing all types of cookies and spams.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Ok... now what?'_

To say that Leon was confused would be an understatement.

Right after Yuko had stated that they should get straight down to business she had gone silent and started to slowly drink her wine. Looking like she had all the time in the world. Fifteen minutes had already gone by in complete silence.

It was driving Leon mad.

"Um excuse me Yuko-san-"

"Yuko dearie."

Ok Leon wasn't going to reach over and strangle her. He really wasn't.

Now why did that sound false even to him?

"Right Yuko, so you mind telling me why I'm here?"

Yuko just gave him an amused look.

"You mean you don't know why you've here? Why then would you think that I'd know such a thing if even you don't know yourself."

Ok screw that. He was going to commit third degree murder.

Yuko just sat there while Leon fumed, but she was only silent for about a moment before she broke out in laughter.

Leon had to admit, she had a nice life.

If you like manically laughter that sent chills down your spine.

"Ah! You are just too cute! I can see why he kept you, you're like a little puppy!"

'_Aaannddd this is my cue to leave I believe before someone walks up behind me with a butcher knife.'_

Just as Leon was about to get up and make a run for it Yuko stopped laughing.

She had once again regained a serious expression, though Leon didn't trust that now. He knew she was still laughing in the inside.

He really was starting to dislike women.

"Wait before you decided to leave let me explain to you why you are here."

Leon raised an eyebrow but decided to remain seated.

"Oh? I thought you didn't know why I was here?"

The sarcasm was practically dripping from his tongue.

But Yuko just sent him a slightly amused look.

"Of course I know why you're here, you're here for the same reason why everyone comes here."

Leon was starting to get more than a little annoyed. They were just going around in circles and he was getting tired of it.

"And that is?"

Yuko's smile became practically shark like.

The shivers were back.

"You're here Detective Leon Oroct because you have a wish that you want to have granted. And I can help you with that."

Leon couldn't help but feel disbelief. Who did this woman think she was? Some kind of god?!

Oh fuck him if he was dealing with a god…

"R-Really?"

The shark like grin grew until it resembled the grin of a great white.

"Yes…for a price of course."

_Of course…_

* * *

Ok very short I know but it is a update!

I just need to reread Petshop of Horrors to get back in the flow of things.

I've been working on my own novel so that has been taking priority over fanfiction. Sorry about that.

Please keep reviewing! I really love them and they do help me love my story more.

Also next chapter will probably be the last of xxxHolic.

You will find out what Yuko meant about Leon being a Winged One.

I was going to put it in this chapter but I liked how it ended.

Ta-ta for now! I'll try to update again soon but I make no promises.


End file.
